


orange glow

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Destroy Dic(tion) December [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Candles, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Storms, implied/referenced panic attack, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: The candles helped.The one closest to her was red, a gift from Kim, who didn’t like the scent—cinnamon apple. Trini didn’t mind that it was a regift, though, especially not now. She liked the smell, anyway.





	orange glow

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt “Candles,” from the WFN Advent challenge! Also for Lupa_Barnes’ challenge, Destroy Dic(tion) December.

Trini’s hands were shaking. She fumbled around until she found what she was looking for—a book of matches. She got one out and lit it, illuminating the darkness around her. She was alone, and she breathed a sigh of relief. No monsters, then.

She lit one candle, and then another and another, until the room was no longer dark, and instead glowed orange.

Her phone had died a while ago, and since the storm had knocked the power out, she was more than a little freaked, and she couldn’t even call anyone.

The candles helped.

The one closest to her was red, a gift from Kim, who didn’t like the scent—cinnamon apple. Trini didn’t mind that it was a regift, though, especially not now. She liked the smell, anyway.

“Hey,” someone said, and Trini shrieked and flipped over into a defensive position. “Oh my god, it’s just me!” Kim said, stepping more clearly into the dim candlelight. “You stopped answering my texts and I got worried.”

“My phone died,” she explained, relaxing. Despite how scared she’d been, having a friend around was a big help.

Kim sat down next to her. If she noticed the gifted candle, she didn’t say anything. Instead, she asked, “So you rudely stopped texting before telling me your favorite song, what’s up with that?”

And Trini thinks she’ll be ok.


End file.
